<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Tremble by Talesm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628741">Don't Tremble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesm/pseuds/Talesm'>Talesm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lonan, Axel, Rexford - Smutty Stories. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Face-Fucking, High School, Kink Exploration, Kissing, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thigh sex, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesm/pseuds/Talesm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweat trickled down from his forehead. He didn't dare make a noise. If someone passed by and heard him, it would be another reason for the two to mess with him. </p>
<p>//A short smut story that will be made into a series of kinky stories. Comment suggestions. </p>
<p>I wrote this when I was extremely sleep-deprived so ignore all my mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original male character/ original male character/original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lonan, Axel, Rexford - Smutty Stories. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Tremble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bully one - Rexford 16. Loud, football player,  dirty blonde, 5'10, sweats and random shirts<br/>Bully two - Axel 16 Funny,  baseball player, dark brown, 6'0, baggy hoodies and black jeans<br/>Victim - Lonan 17 Nerdy, fluffy black hair, 5'6, loves to wear feminine clothes but won't admit it, usually just wears black ripped jeans and a long white hoodie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Lonan's lungs felt like they were going to give out. His legs felt like jello, and his feet were sore. If only they didn't already run a mile that day. He would be able to run faster and for longer. </p>
<p>"You can't run forever!" Someone shouted behind him. Lonan knew who it was. Rexford.</p>
<p>Axel and Rexford were the school's bullies. They were popular with both girls and guys. Though, the only one they picked on was him. Which meant everyone at school was rude to him. </p>
<p>Lonan had heard they've been friends since second grade. Now entering eleventh grade, their bond was way stronger than Lonan would ever understand. </p>
<p>So why would they only pick on him? Yeah, he had no idea why either. He transferred to their eighth-grade class a couple of years ago. Since then, every day was hell. </p>
<p>Lonan rounded the corner and ran down the alleyway. Rocks crunched under his foot. There was the sound of more crunching behind him, but Lonan didn't dare take a glance. </p>
<p>"Shit," He mumbled, jumping away from the fence. A small dog scrambled its way from under it. </p>
<p>"Ow, you fucker!" </p>
<p>Lonan's heart was pounding too hard to know who shouted. He didn't care. That gave him enough time to escape. </p>
<p>Lonan didn't stop running, even when the crunching of rocks stopped following him. He continued until he was in his house, panting and gasping for air. </p>
<p>Neither of the two boys would go anywhere close to his. Lonan didn't know why for that either. It would be easy to bully him privately. After all, his mom and dad were always out at work or partying. </p>
<p>Lonan stumbled his way to his room. His white button-up clung to his sweaty skin. A shower, that's all he needed. </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>The water burned against his heated skin. He flinched a couple of times before the sensation cooled him.  </p>
<p>He let the water run over him until his eyes could barely stay open. Exiting the shower, he yawned and fell on his mattress. </p>
<p>His legs were going to be sore tomorrow. To the point, he might not be able to run if they chase him. That was a problem for the next day. All he needed now was to rest. </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Lonan knew this was going to happen. As soon as he entered the school, everyone only spared one glance before ignoring his whole existence. When he opened his locker, out fell disgusting notes blaming him for Axel's injury. </p>
<p>Lonan only signed and let the last one fall to the ground. He pulled out his science book and locked his locker. Though, it didn't seem like it mattered. </p>
<p>"Lona-boy," A sing-song voice rang. Lonan sighed and turned to Axel. "Wow, really happy to see me. After yesterday's incident, you think you would pretend to be a little nicer."  Axel limped closer until Lonan fell against the lockers. </p>
<p>"It's not my fault," Lonan mumbled. Axel scoffed and spat on Lonan's shoe. </p>
<p>"Don't run away today. Rexford just wants to talk," Axel whispered up against Lonan's ear. Lonan flinched away from the feeling. He felt a shiver slide down his body, and he watched as Axel walked off. </p>
<p>Lonan ran through the hallway and into the nearest bathroom as he locked the door and slid into a stall.</p>
<p>He pulled out his dick and started to hurriedly rub it. Sweat trickled down from his forehead. He didn't dare make a noise. If someone passed by and heard him, it would be another reason for the two to mess with him. </p>
<p>Lonan kept recalling the feeling of Axel next to his ear. How close he was. Axel wasn't the only one in his mind. Rex would often get that close too. Of course, he wasn't as loud as the other, making it hard to get a word in when Axel started shouting. </p>
<p>Lonan clenched his teeth tightly and screwed his eyes closed. Cum shot out from his dick. </p>
<p>The bell rang, and Lonan rushed to fix himself, wiping down his sweat and dick before stuffing it back in his pants. </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>He couldn't lie. Both boys were handsome. Axel played baseball, and Rex played football. Axel was dark brown and Rex dirty blonde. Axel was close to 6'0, and Rex was maybe an inch or two shorter. </p>
<p>Of course, after that is where the difference showed. Axel was extremely loud and aggressive. Rex was more funny than loud and barely ever touched Lonan. </p>
<p>Axel always wore sweats and a random shirt, and Rex had skinny jeans and baggy hoodies. </p>
<p>Lonan thought both boys were hot. Now and then, he caught himself imagining them fucking him. </p>
<p>"And that concludes today's class, everyone. The homework is on the board, have a great day." Science was over, and Lonan had just one more class before the day was over. </p>
<p>Lonan always felt dread soak in his stomach when he entered the boy lockerrooms. His last class had both boys in it. </p>
<p>Lonan remembers the start of the school year. Neither of the boys were in his p.e class. Then suddenly, just like that, they were both in his class. </p>
<p>Lonan tried to keep to one corner of the locker room when changing. The other boys would pick and prod at his bruises. Axel often pushing him while shouting, "Move it, bitch. Put a fucking shirt on, Skele."</p>
<p>Lonan was the first one in the building. He rushed to the corner and stripped to his underwear. </p>
<p>"There you are, Skele." Two pairs of footsteps approached him. Lonan clutched his shirt to his chest before turning to the boys. </p>
<p>Rexford's eyes were scanning him. Axel was smugly smiling at him.</p>
<p>"I'm almost done," Lonan replied, bending to grab his gym shorts.  He felt hands around his thin hips and something pushing its way on his ass. </p>
<p>He jumped forward, head banging against the metal locker. </p>
<p>"Fucking dumbass," Rexford said, his hand reaching and rubbing the spot he hit. </p>
<p>"What are you doing!?" He shouted. Axel kept grinding his cloth dick against the boy's ass. </p>
<p>"I'm getting off. Obviously." </p>
<p>Lonan struggled against his grip, but the stronger didn't budge. Rexford sighed and gripped onto Lonan's hair. He turned his head to face him and forced his tongue down the smaller throat. </p>
<p>Lonan didn't dare bite, but he still struggled and tried pulling away. A hand slipped down to his underwear, Lonan moaned into Rexford's mouth. A shudder racked through his body. </p>
<p>"He likes it," Axel said, hips still grinding. Lonan relaxed into the touches a bit more. Rexford continued to rub over the male's underwear. </p>
<p>Rexford didn't stop kissing the smaller male. He continued even as he took his hand away to unbuckle his pants. </p>
<p>Axel also started to unbuckle his pant with one hand still stationed against Lonan's hip. He leaned forward and kissed the boy's shoulder. </p>
<p>After the taller boys had both their dicks out, they stripped him until he was fully nude. Rex finally stopped the kiss. </p>
<p>Lonan gasped for air and ground his ass back on the cock teasing between his ass. </p>
<p>"What a pretty little cock slut. I bet you enjoy having all your holes stuffed, right whore?" Axel said, shoving two fingers into the panting male. </p>
<p>"Poor baby. I bet you feel so good, almost too good," Rex said, grabbing at Lonan's hard-on. He rubbed slowly, barely even pumping. Lonan whined and tried to push forward, but the hand slipped off. </p>
<p>"Let's move him to the floor. I can fuck his throat, and you can fuck his thighs," Rexford said, grabbing Lonan's hands to help him sit on the floor. </p>
<p>"Fine, let me kiss him first." Axel grabbed at Lonan's hair, shoving his tongue as Rex did. Though, he was way more aggressive. It still felt amazing. </p>
<p>Lonan crouched on the floor, and Axel followed. Rex flinched when his knees touched the cold tile.</p>
<p>"Tighten your thighs."</p>
<p>"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."</p>
<p>Lonan did, body fighting for him to stop. Why was he even allowing them to mess with him like this? Yeah, they were fucking hot but also bullied him relentlessly. </p>
<p>Rexford slapped his tongue with his dick. One, two, three times before slipping in and slipping out. At the same time, Axel slipped his dick through the thighs. Lonan flinched forward when his dick felt the stimulation, that movement shoved Rex's dick in his throat. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck," Rex groaned as he thrust forward. He continued to thrusts, loving that Lonan gagged around him. </p>
<p>Axel bit down on Lonan's shoulder, his hips slapping against the smaller's ass. </p>
<p>Lonan felt tears sting his eyes before slipping down his face. </p>
<p>Even if he was crying, the pain only added to his pleasure. He moaned around Rex and tried to grind back on Axel. </p>
<p>He felt the heating wave of pleasure surf through him. He was going to cum soon. By the way the other males started sloppily thrusting, he knew they were close too. </p>
<p>His moans grew higher in pitch. His body shuttered, and strips of cum splattered on the floor. </p>
<p>"He came, oh fuck, he came," Rex said, shoving his dick into the moaning hole. His dick twitched, and he tried to push farther in. A load of cum squirted into the other's throat. "I don't want to see any fall on the floor."</p>
<p>Rex was a little shaky as he pulled his dick out. He watched as Lonan swallowed, face screwed in disgust. </p>
<p>Axel was the last to come. His cock squirting cum into the same pile as Lonan. </p>
<p>Axel held Lonan up while sitting back. Lonan head lolled to the side, face flushed red. </p>
<p>Axel forced the other to look at him, setting a gentle kiss on the tired boy's lips. Rex leaned down and did the same, smiling when he stood back up. </p>
<p>"Okay. We need to clean up fast. Glad the school had that gym assembly today," Axel said, laughing to himself. </p>
<p>"What assembly?" Lonan croaked out. </p>
<p>"Oh right. We never told you. We figured you wouldn't hear about it anyway. There was a bullying segment going on today," Rex said, slipping his pants up before walking to the connected boy's bathroom. </p>
<p>Lonan didn't say anything as he leaned into the gentle touch of Axel. Axel rubbed his arm in a circular pattern. </p>
<p>Rex returned and cleaned up the cum on the tile. He threw the towel off somewhere before reaching and pulling Lonan into his arms. </p>
<p>"Your turn," Rex said. </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," Axel replied. </p>
<p>Rexford ran his hand through Lonan's hair. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Lonan nodded as Axel helped him get dressed. When his shirt was on, he snuggled into Rex's chest. </p>
<p>"How cute." Both boys simultaneously said. </p>
<p>The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Rex and Axel helped Lonan stand, hands placed on his sides. </p>
<p>"I'm fine, I promise you," He croaked, stumbling by himself. "Just tired."</p>
<p>"We can give you a ride," Rex said, hand outstretched to catch Lonan if he fell. </p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>